


Brothers Under the Sun

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Gen, Protective Siblings, Siblings, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Theseus signs up for the war and isn't expecting for his little brother to follow him there
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Brothers Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an idea put forward in a Discord group and I wanted to write this so thank you guys! Also bonus points if you spot the Captain America reference

War had broken about. It was a Muggle war but, some wizards had joined up to help. There were always a couple that didn’t agree with it. The blood superimists thought that the Muggles should just tend to it by themselves. There were even rumours that there were dragons involved in parts of the war.

Theseus Scamander had been one of the first in the Ministry to sign up. He was a young, gifted Auror and had always done well at school. He was more than willing to help out in the war, and do his part. Why shouldn’t he after all? Many people regarded him as being brave and heroic for doing so. 

Even though he had moved out of his parent’s home, he still went back for dinners sometimes and he knew that it would be important for them to know about him signing up for the war. Along with his little brother. Newt was still young, barely eighteen and wanting nothing more than to study creatures. People found Newt odd, and Theseus knew that there were some things that were strange about his brother. He didn’t mind though. Newt was his baby brother after all and Theseus would stop anyone who had a bad thing to say about the younger Scamander.

During the dinner, Theseus had noticed that Newt was mostly quiet. He couldn’t help but wonder if his brother had smuggled some sort of creature into the room. He didn’t ask though. Their mother didn’t mind Newt’s interest in creatures so much, and was glad to have him over regularly to help with the hippogriffs. Their father was much more strict, and disapproved of Newt’s desire to study creatures and educate people about them.

“I have something that I’d like to say,” Theseus spoke causing his parents to give him their full attention, and Newt to look over but hiding behind his bangs. Theseus knew that this was just normal behaviour from his brother though. Newt had never been good with eye contact even with his own family. 

“I signed up to fight in the Muggle war. I want to do something to help them, and I don’t agree with the wizards that think we should leave them to it. If their enemy wins, then that could affect us as well,” he explained. 

“Oh. Theseus, are you sure?” Mrs Scamander frowned slightly. She knew that her son was always someone that wanted to help others but, she couldn’t bear the thought of losing him if he did go to fight. 

“I’ve already made my decision. I haven’t come to ask for your permission or for Father’s. I need to do this, it’s why I became an Auror. To help people.”

Mr Scamander nodded slowly. He knew that there was no stopping their son, and Theseus had always made them both proud. He got good grades at school, and was qualified enough to become an Auror. 

“You need to do what’s best for you son. If that’s joining the army then so be it,” Mr Scamander spoke and nodded. “And I know you’ll do us and your country proud.”

Newt looked back to his food, not saying anything. Theseus had noticed but didn't push him to give an opinion. He knew that his brother would need some time to get his thoughts together, and speak when he needed to. 

The dinner turned quiet and while Theseus went to help his mother take out the dishes along with his mother, Newt had headed outside to go and see the hippogriffs in the stables. It was one of his safe spaces, and somewhere he normally went to go and think.

  
  


Theseus headed out to the stables about half an hour later. He leaned against the doorway to see his brother sitting with one of the hippogriff’s head in his lap. Newt looked up when he heard footsteps.

“What’s gotten you so quiet? I know you don’t like talking to people much but, you haven’t said a word since I mentioned the army,” Theseus frowned slightly. “Not worried about me are you?” 

“Of course I’m worried about you. You might be the most annoying person I’ve ever known, but I still worry about you Theseus,” Newt spoke softly and looked up towards him with his head tilted to the side. 

Theseus was a little taken aback. He was normally the one that showed the brotherly love. He always had been. He had comforted Newt after nightmares, been the hugger of the two of them and had worried about Newt when he had gone to Hogwarts and he hadn’t had many friends. 

“Newt… I’m going to be as okay as possible. I can’t promise that I wont get hurt because it’s a war and people always get hurt but, I want to help people.”

“Where are they going to send you?” Newt looked up with a frown on his face. 

“I find out when I get my papers. Just don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone alright?” Theseus gave his brother a little smile.

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” Newt answered with a small smile on his face as he looked up towards Theseus. 

Theseus chuckled and rolled his eyes. If Newt hadn’t been surrounded by hippogriffs then he would have gone in to hug his brother. He didn’t want to make the hippogriffs agitated though so he stayed where he was. 

“Don’t stay out here all night. I’ll see you later baby bro,” Theseus turned to leave and walk away, leaving Newt to ponder his thoughts.

  
  


Theseus had been sent off to war not that long after. He had made a good group of friends and it was when they had been sent to the Eastern Front for a couple of days that Theseus got the biggest shock of his life. 

“Scamander? We have another one of you here. Bit odd but, he’s the only one that the dragons actually listen to,” The soldier that ran the Eastern Front spoke.

Theseus looked at him in bewilderment. Surely Newt hadn’t been stupid enough to follow him into war.

“Theseus!” A familiar voice sounded and the older Scamander turned to see his brother, with slightly shorter hair, a tanned face and Merlin… a couple of burns on his arms. He looked happy though, considering they were fighting a war.

“Did I or did I not tell you to not do anything stupid?” Theseus chuckled and walked over, hugging his brother tightly, much to Newt’s disappointment and unsurprise. “Only you would join the squadron that works with dragons.”

“There’s talks of sending the dragons away because they keep trying to eat everyone else.” Newt frowned slightly with a bit of a pout on his face.

“Surely you can’t be disappointed about that? If they’re trying to eat people…” Theseus raised an eyebrow slightly. 

“No. I don’t want the dragons to eat other people. I actually wish that they weren’t being used in the war at all. They’ll probably get killed by a bomb and nobody here is going to care.” Newt frowned at his brother. 

“Well, it’s good to see you anyway. We’re not here for very long, so why don’t you show me around the camp?” He suggested.

Newt nodded and started walking Theseus around, not really speaking about the people that were there or what was where. His chatter was all about the dragons and what species they were, with all sorts of other little facts that other people seemed to have not listened to very much. It was clear that Newt enjoyed talking about the dragons and even if nobody else had really listened, Theseus made sure to take in every single word.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think <3 Thank you for reading


End file.
